Danielle Baumgartner
Name: Danielle Jane Baumgartner Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'4" Weight: 153 lbs. Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Light blonde Kills: One or none Weapon: Personalized dog tag Appearance: Danielle’s face is angular in shape, with a narrow nose above thin lips. Her curly light blonde hair is always braided in some fashion- it’s rare for her classmates to see her hair down, which reaches halfway down her back. She always dresses nicely, due to her step-father’s insistence and her desire to seem well-adjusted. Danielle prefers wearing blouses and skirts in the summer, but adds sweaters and adds stockings in colder weather. On Announcement Day, Danielle was wearing a pink sweater over a white blouse, paired with a navy blue pleated skirt, black stockings, and penny loafers. On top of that, Danielle was wearing a black pea coat and white beanie. Interests: Danielle has been practicing gymnastics since she was eight, finding it exhilarating and a good way to keep herself physically fit in preparation for military service. In addition, Danielle has expressed great interest in joining the Air Force upon graduation, as she’d been awed by an air show her step-father once brought her to. Buddy is very supportive of her aspirations, and recently enrolled her in flight school as an outlet for her passion. History: Danielle is the third child of Lars and Sofia Jorgensen, and the first to be born in the United States. The Jorgensens were originally from Nuuk, Greenland, where Danielle’s older siblings Emilie (8 years older) and Frederick “Freddy” (5 years older) were born. Hoping for a better life in the States, the Jorgensens went through the strict immigration process and settled down in Hartford, Connecticut. Danielle was born a year later. Danielle spent her infancy under the care of her mother, who stayed at home as Lars worked as a mailman to support them. However, Lars died in a car crash when Danielle was three, and the family struggled for years afterwards. Sofia later married a soldier named Charles “Buddy” Baumgartner when Danielle was ten, and the family’s finances stabilized afterwards. Danielle quickly warmed up to Buddy, as she had been too young to be attached to her biological father, and was eager to have a paternal figure in her life. While Buddy was strict at times, he was well-meaning and enjoyed spending time with his step-daughter, becoming invested in her hobbies and taking her on fun family outings. One of the most influential was their trip to the Westfield Air Show in Massachusetts, which sparked her passion for aviation. Sofia had been a kind and nurturing mother, though she was busy with work during Danielle’s childhood, and she quickly became more attached to the parent that spent more time with her. Danielle developed a large sense of respect for her step-father, and through him, the military. Freddy, however, had developed an anti-patriotic streak, and he and Buddy were constantly at odds with each other. He brought out her step-father’s more disciplinarian side, which painted Freddy as a bad example for Danielle and strained the relationship between the two siblings. The family moved to Denver in 2019 when Buddy took a position at NORAD. Emilie, who had gotten married the year before, elected to stay in Hartford. Danielle was enthusiastic about the move, awestruck by her father’s new position and excited to attend the grandiose-sounding National Summit Academy. Her sense of patriotism strengthened after the move to Colorado, and being surrounded by other military families only solidified her aspirations to go into the Air Force. She makes an effort to be active in preparation for her service, and has channeled her enthusiasm into flight school, just to feel the thrill of being in the air. In December 2020, Freddy Baumgartner was arrested for assaulting a classmate. After graduating the following June, he was immediately put into military service, which he is still serving. His arrest devastated his family, but her step-father saw it as a good opportunity for Freddy to better himself, turning him into a cautionary tale in Danielle’s eyes. She herself has conflicting feelings over Freddy, loving him as her brother but also feeling disappointed in what he’d done. Danielle dislikes dwelling on these feelings, instead resolving to fix her family’s reputation with her achievements. Personality: Danielle is cheerful, outgoing, and at times, a little intense. She is often the loudest in a group, and prone to playful teasing. However, she is submissive to authority figures and people she perceives as socially better than her, and at times it only takes one disapproving look to shut her up. She finds it difficult to say ‘no’ to other people, and is often times goes along with things she doesn’t like to appease others. Reputation: Danielle almost exclusively associates with other military children, and is well-liked in their circle. However, some look down on her due to her brother’s arrest, and to a smaller extent, her mother’s immigrant status. Danielle works desperately to shake off the negative associations, and is something of a people-pleaser as a result. She rarely interacts with people outside of her clique, though she is generally known as polite. However, she tends to avoid talking to people who make her uncomfortable, mainly anti-patriotic types. The above biography is as written by Aloha. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Aloha '''Kills: 'Jacqueline Hastert (NPC) 'Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Personalized Dog Tag (assigned weapon), Sig Sauer p226 (from Jacqueline Hastert) '''Allies: ' None 'Enemies: '''Jacqueline Hastert, Jason Rosser, Buddy Underwood, Charlotte Pemberton, Edward Taylor, Sylvia Veneski, Leo Menendez '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Danielle woke in the bedroom of one of the Northern homes, taking the time to steel herself and mentally prepare for what was to come. To her consternation she was found before she could fully prepare her resolve, worst of all by her best friend Jacqueline Hastert. Jacqueline went into the home, trying to calm a panicking Danielle from a distance, eventually she closed the distance, abandoning her gun to give Danielle a hug. Danielle let herself melt into the hug, but after some silent time she finally acted on her determination and took the opening shot, kneeing Jacqueline and bullrushing her into the room's bed. A brief melee ensued with Danielle pinning Jacqueline with her body weight, eventually Danielle was able to throttle Jacqueline to death. Danielle needed time to decompress and sob when the deed was done, but eventually she composed herself, salvaged her former friend's supplies, and moved on. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Danielle, in chronological order. Before: *The Discreet Charm of the Bourgeoisie Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Star-Splattered Banner *América rompió mi corazón *Tomb of the Forgotten *so this is the part where i regret making an elvis impersonator when i've never listened to an elvis song in my life *...And An Ending After: *Through the Night Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Danielle Baumgartner. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters